While your lips are still red
by Duan Deneb
Summary: Hyoga se encuentra con la posibilidad de construir su camino, dejando atrás la vida de Santo... ¿o no?


Todavía no salía el sol.

Eran las seis y media de la mañana en uno de los inviernos más fríos que habían azotado a las suaves y delicadas cabañas de esa pequeña aldea, muy en los adentros de la tierra donde los hielos son perpetuos, ahí en la vasta región de Siberia. Lento y delicado era el suave ritmo con el que la nieve caía desde lo más alto del cielo, favoreciendo a las sombras que se empeñaban en oscurecer la visión, ya nublada, del inmenso horizonte. La rutina no se interrumpía por las bajas temperaturas y como era costumbre, para esas horas, ya había movimiento en el pequeño pueblo.

Los jefes de familia salían a buscar leña para alimentar el fuego del hogar durante todo el día, luego el desayuno y después abordar el tren para ir a trabajar. Algo bastante simple para un hombre pero complicado para un niño de cinco años que compartía la misma responsabilidad, Hyoga. Su caso era uno bastante raro en la aldea y la situación de su madre era uno de los platos principales en la comidilla de las señoras del pueblo, que a falta de pan se desayunaban prójimo. Él no tenía idea y no le importaba nadie más que su madre, la única familia que tenía. Ella le había dado la atención y el cariño suficiente como para que no necesitara nada más, sin embargo, el pequeño estaba creciendo y empezaba a preguntar porqué él no podía jugar con los niños del pueblo o tirarse a golpes como todos los demás pues lo excluían todo el tiempo. Aunque Hyoga no era el único excluido, también lo hacían con cada católico que intentara entrar al círculo, como lo era el caso de Katia y su abuela, quienes recién habían llegado a establecerse a la aldea. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Natassha y la abuela de Katia congeniaran, logrando así que los niños se juntaran para hacerse compañía.

Katia tenía ocho años, pero poseía una conciencia y madurez dignas de una joven adulta, aunque también gustaba de juguetear y hacer travesuras como los niños de su edad, era muy segura de sí misma y su mirada lo reflejaba, sus ojos marrones y su larga cabellera castaña prometían convertirla en una mujer hermosa, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para el pequeño Hyoga, quien a pesar de ser tan pequeño sentía una extraña atracción por su nueva amiga, a él le encantaba estar con ella y se divertían mucho en el bosque, le parecía que sus ojos eran los más bonitos que había visto después de los de su madre.

Antes de salir de casa, el futuro santo del cisne, con extrema religiosidad, le preparaba una taza de té a su mamá, él bebía un poco y antes de las siete de la mañana ya estaba en camino al bosque situado al sureste de la aldea en los bordes asiáticos de los montes Urales. Se ataviaba en un abrigo color naranja con peluche en el cuello que algunas veces le provocaba cosquilleos. Luego preparaba su trineo y Toby, su perro, lo seguía pegándose a su costado, así que juntos emprendían el viaje hasta los confines del universo, como a Hyoga le gustaba llamarle a ese bosque virgen.

-Rápido, Toby ¡tenemos que darnos prisa! -No tenía que adentrarse tanto para obtener la leña suficiente para todo el día pero se daba a la tarea de agregar una carga extra como un favor que le hacía a Katia.  
>-¡Hyoga! –gritó a lo lejos y en ese instante el pequeño de ojos azules soltó el amarre que le estaba haciendo al último paquete de leños. Katia sonrió tiernamente y se apresuró a alcanzar a su amigo. Él no se fijó y cuando quiso juntar los leños, por accidente resbaló y cayó en un inoportuno pantano hundiéndose muy rápido mientras su perro no dejaba de ladrar desesperado, Katia al darse cuenta corrió y se abalanzó hasta alcanzar el brazo de su amigo, y al ser mayor que él pudo sacarlo sin tantas complicaciones.<br>-Perdóname, Hyoga, sino te hubiera distraído no hubieras caído…  
>- Katia, gracias a ti no me pasó nada.<br>-Vamos, levántate y sube al trineo, debemos irnos pronto.

Así tenía que ser si no querían ser alcanzados por la hora del almuerzo y antes de que sus respectivas familias se preocuparan por ellos. Katia empujó ambos trineos sosteniendo a Hyoga en uno de ellos, caminando y corriendo cada vez que podía para poder ganar tiempo y evitarle al pequeño niño heridas y laceraciones a causa del frío. Al llegar a casa de Natassha, Katia corrió a contarle lo que había pasado y juntas lo auxiliaron pero se llevaron una enorme sorpresa, él no presentaba ninguna quemadura a causa del frío, tampoco tenía la piel amoratada por el viento y el único daño que le resultó fue el pelo despeinado por todo el ajetreo.  
>-Muchas gracias por ayudarlo, Katia.<br>-No es nada señora y me voy porque mi abuela me debe estar esperando.

Hyoga no alcanzó a despedirse, se quedó profundamente dormido y despertó hasta muy entrada la noche, se levantó y se asomó por la ventana pero no pudo ver nada más allá de la inmensa oscuridad que coronaba al horizonte. Volvió a su cama y deseó que pronto amaneciera para poder ver a su amiga. La hora de levantarse llegó y el pequeño empezó su rutina como siempre pero esa vez especialmente animado. Mientras estaba en el bosque, aún sin luz solar, se sintió intranquilo porque ella no aparecía, no tenía idea de qué le habría pasado pues su amiga era siempre muy puntual. Así que terminó de recoger los dos amarres de leña y partió a casa de Katia, empezó a nevar muy fuerte pero no les importó, él y Toby querían verla.

Faltaba poco para llegar cuando observó un trineo muy grande afuera de la casa de su amiga y pronto la pudo ver entrando y saliendo de su cabaña. La verdad es que el pequeño ni siquiera imaginaba lo que estaba por conocer.  
>-Katia ¿qué haces?<br>-Hola, Hyoga… es que nos vamos.  
>Y no necesitaba ser adivino o tener más edad para darse cuenta de la tristeza con la que se había expresado su amiga, todo estaba muy raro acababan de llegar apenas unas semanas atrás ¿y ya debían irse? No le gustó nada al futuro cisne, pero tampoco había mucho que hacer al respecto.<br>-¿Por qué te vas?  
>-Porque tengo que hacerlo…<br>-¿Qué te pasó en la cabeza? ¿Por qué la tienes vendada?  
>Sin embargo un silencio fue todo lo que obtuvo por respuesta, ella se negó a decirle lo que había pasado pues juzgo que todavía era muy niño para conocer las consecuencias de la crueldad de los aldeanos, quienes la habían apedreado a ella y a su abuela sólo por ser católicas. Una lágrima la traicionó cuando lo abrazó y juró que recordaría ese momento toda su vida, pues ese pequeñito había sido hasta entonces su mejor amigo.<br>-No me preguntes más cosas, Hyoga. Sólo prométeme que vas a estar bien y que cuidarás a tu mamá… ¿sí?  
>-T-te lo prometo…<p>

Y después de eso el niño comenzó a llorar sin saber realmente por qué esa despedida le provocaba tanto dolor en el pecho. Pronto Katia le limpió las lágrimas y para distraerlo le pidió que le ayudara a subir lo que le faltaba al trineo. Quedaban dos o tres cosas por empacar cuando al intentar amarrar las cajas de madera en las que viajaban las cosas, Katia se resbaló y al caer, la venda que llevaba terminó en el suelo y fue entonces cuando Hyoga conoció lo que un golpe puede provocar, se asustó mucho y deseó poder protegerla de alguna manera. Cuando la ayudó a levantarse y a vendarse otra vez le dijo  
>-Katia, quiero que Toby se vaya contigo.<br>-¿Eh? Pero ustedes se adoran…  
>-Es que yo no puedo ir contigo y quiero que él te cuide… por mí.<br>Justo en ese momento los ojos marrones de Katia se inundaron y ya no pudo aguantar, soltó en llanto mientras se abrazaba de ellos, intentando aliviar su dolor. La escena le partiría el corazón a cualquiera pues tal demostración de amor tan pura e inocente no tenía comparación.  
>-Está bien, Toby irá conmigo pero debes prometerme algo…<br>-¿Qué cosa?  
>-Que no te olvidarás de mí, porque yo jamás me olvidaré de ti.<br>-Siempre te voy a recordar, Katia.

Después de ese día, Hyoga nunca volvió a ser el mismo, sus ojos perdieron un poco de brillo y conoció la tristeza, aunque en esos momentos no la entendiera. Natassha al enterarse de lo sucedido sintió miedo y sin pensarlo mucho, poco tiempo después ella y su hijo dejaron la aldea para mudarse a otra que quedaba muy cerca del ojo azul de Siberia -el lago Baikal. Allí no había discriminación y su ambiente era lejos de ser hostil. Pasaron los años y con ellos el futuro Cisne logró ganarse el respeto de todos, su carácter valió para ser apreciado a lo largo y ancho de su aldea. Llevó una vida tranquila hasta que una mañana, cinco años después, su madre le confesó que lo llevaría a conocer a su padre. De la nada le salió un papá que hasta entonces jamás le había hecho falta, no le reprochó nada a su madre pues el amor que habitaba en su corazón era suficiente para comprender la situación.  
>Partieron desde su aldea rumbo a la costa norte del lago Baikal, donde los esperaba un enviado de la fundación Graude, para después abordar un barco que los ayudaría a cruzar el ojo azul de Siberia y poder llegar a la cuidad de Irkutsk y allí subir al Transiberiano y recorrer toda la tierra dormida hasta llegar a Tokio. Pero no todo salió como se esperaba. Una tormenta invernal que no había sido prevista fue la causa de que, el ahora joven siberiano, se enfrentara cara a cara con la tristeza otra vez cuando el barco en que viajaban naufragó llevándose a su madre con él. El enviado de la fundación Graude no hizo nada para impedirlo pues pensó que para el destino que le esperaba a Hyoga, la pérdida de su madre sería lo mejor. La impotencia y la rabia de ver morir a la mujer que le había dado la vida, sin poder ayudarla, le destrozaron el alma.<p>

Años después el ahora Cisne había cumplido su destino al conseguir convertirse en un Santo de Atena. Combatió muchas guerras santas, enfrentó a fieros enemigos, sobre todo a sus propios sentimientos, y al final entendió que más que una carga eran su principal motivo para continuar viviendo. Luego de Hades, Hyoga no había encontrado un lugar fijo pues iba y venía constantemente, de su casa en Siberia a Tokio, para visitar a sus amigos, a sus hermanos del alma. Descubrió que le gustaba mucho viajar y más a bordo del Transiberiano y siempre, en esos viajes hacía escala obligatoria en Vladivostok para trabajar o para comprar provisiones y compartirlas con los habitantes de la aldea donde vivía en la rivera del rio Bela, en los Montes Urales.

La última vez que estuvo en Vladivostok fue porque quería hacer algo de dinero, pues había cosas que necesitaba comprar. Esa madrugada la cuidad dormía y el canto de las sirenas se escuchaba a lo lejos, el viejo puerto carguero, se había convertido ya en una fuente de dinero importante para la nueva Rusia -y en uno de los mercados más importantes de la mafia.

En éste extremo oriente de la región de Siberia, los inviernos son largos y muy intensos a pesar de ser costa. Sin embargo eso no detiene el movimiento de la pesca, la actividad primordial de la cuidad. Muy temprano arriban barcos con toneladas de pescado, es una fuente de empleo seguro para quienes buscan hacer dinero sin tantas complicaciones. Hyoga había encontrado en esta ocupación el trabajo ideal cuando viajaba de su aldea a Japón y viceversa.  
>-Oye imbécil ¡muévete!- gruñó desde la torre el Patrón cuando vio que Hoyga se detuvo.<br>El Cisne no contestó, ni siquiera volteó a verlo, remangó su carga y comenzó a avanzar más rápido. El mar turbio le traía malos recuerdos además de que ese día amenazaba con llover, la presencia de nubes era mayor a la que él hubiera visto antes. Terminaron de descargar el primer barco antes de que dieran las nueve de la mañana, la acostumbrada hora del almuerzo.  
>-¿Ahora sí vienes con nosotros?- preguntó Yoji, un inmigrante japonés que presumía ser el único mortal a quién Hyoga tomaba en cuenta.<br>-No tengo hambre.  
>-Siempre dices eso ¿qué no eres humano o por qué no necesitas comer?<br>-No tengo hambre.  
>-Ya vas a empezar con tu monólogo.<br>Yoji se retiró pensando qué clase de persona era ese joven de ojos azules, podía en sus hombros cinco veces más peso que el cargador más fuerte de la tripulación; hacía guardia de noche en el barco y podía trabajar al día siguiente sin problemas; bebía un vaso de agua en lugar de una cerveza y lo más extraño de todo era que nunca traía chaqueta, cómo si el frío no le hiciera nada y bastara con su jersey azul, ignorando que el hielo corría por sus venas y el frío era su sudor.  
>En vez de almorzar con sus compañeros de trabajo, se iba al pequeño cuarto que acostumbraba rentar en sus viajes. Tenía una puerta de madera con la pintura blanca muy deteriorada pero fuerte y sólida, al entrar lo primero que se observaba era un viejo cuadro de un barco navegando en una tormenta -quizá por eso le gustaba rentar ahí-, no importaba cuantas velas encendiera nunca había luz suficiente y es que las paredes grises se robaban toda luminosidad dejando el ambiente en brumosa oscuridad. A la izquierda estaba su mesa y un par de sillas, al fondo una pequeña estufa y lejos en el rincón estaba una cama y la puerta de lo que funcionaba como baño. Sólo Dios sabe porqué teniendo dinero para algo mejor prefería estar en ese lugar. Lo primero que hacía al llegar era calentar agua y preparar café que gustaba acompañar con la música de la radio, cigarrillos y un buen bocado de recuerdos. Le gustaba mucho pensar en sus días de gloria peleando al lado de sus entrañables amigos. Y en eso se le iba media hora, estaba muy cerca del puerto donde trabajaba así que podía quedarse la hora entera y aún así llegar mucho antes que los demás.<br>-Vaya que pasa el tiempo…  
>Dejó ir esas palabras, entre tanto apagó lo que quedó de su cigarro para disponerse a regresar al puerto, desconectó el radio y escuchó ruidos en el callejón adjunto al cuarto donde se quedaba, cuando puso atención se dio cuenta de que eran los gritos de una mujer y sin pensarlo corrió hasta ese lugar. Llegó y observó a cinco sujetos rodeando a una joven mujer, forcejeando con ella e intentando despojarla de su ropa, en eso el más alto de ellos la golpeó en la cabeza dejándola inconsciente.<br>-¡Malditos!  
>Fue todo lo que alcanzaron a escuchar antes de caer como si de insectos se tratara, al respirar la furia del último Santo del los hielos. Los cargo a todos apilándolos en su espalda y los arrojó al mar, todavía le parecía imposible que habiendo gente observando tal atrocidad nadie se atreviera a defender a la joven. Regresó por ella y al cargarla en sus brazos sintió una extraña energía en ella, una especie de calidez que le erizó la piel al Cisne. Corrió más de dos kilómetros hasta llegar al hospital comunitario y la acompañó hasta que se aseguró de que la atendieran correctamente, allí en la luz pudo observarla claramente, la belleza de su cabello no se podía apreciar por el polvo y su cara estaba muy afectada por la brutalidad de aquellos hombres, su perfume se había desvanecido y no tuvo la oportunidad de reflejarse en el maravilloso espejo de sus ojos.<br>-Buenas tardes, joven ¿es usted familiar de la paciente?  
>-Buenas tardes. No, no soy su familiar.<br>-Oh vaya, en ese caso no puedo darle el parte médico.  
>-Doctor, por favor, llevo toda la mañana esperando, necesito saber cómo se encuentra…<br>-¿Es usted novio de la joven?  
>-S-sí, yo soy…<br>-En ese caso, el contaré  
>Si los demás lo hubieran visto no lo habrían creído, algo muy fuerte era lo que Hyoga sintió al cargar a esa mujer que lo estaba orillando a mentir con tal de saber cuál era su estado. El doctor le dijo que no había pasado a mayores, que sólo tenía contusiones, que era necesario que reposara y que por esa noche debía permanecer en el hospital. Eso hizo que el Cisne se sintiera tranquilo, en ese momento pagó todos los gastos médicos y fue a reportarse al puerto para trabajar en el turno de la tarde y así poder ir a cuidar por la noche a la misteriosa joven. Sin embargo al regresar al hospital ya no la encontró y pensó lo peor. En eso una enfermera que recién salía del turno de la tarde lo reconoció y le platicó que fue la misma joven la que decidió irse, que estuvo esperándolo para agradecerle pero se hacía tarde y ella debía llegar a un funeral. Hyoga se entristeció, y regresó a trabajar para despejarse e irse la mañana siguiente a su cabaña en los montes Urales a llevar las provisiones que había acumulado. Fue un viaje de seis días pero que bien valió la pena, le encantaba observar los claros y nevados suelos que simulaban ser desiertos de color blanco. En todo el trayecto no dejó de pensar en esa joven, su imagen se le venía a la mente en casi cualquier cosa, le recordaba a alguien pero no estaba seguro a quién.<p>

Después de dejar resueltos sus pendientes, viajó hasta Moscú, donde compró un regalo para Shun, que en unos meses cumpliría dieciséis años, aprovechó para comprarse un abrigo y por insistencia de la vendedora terminó con una boina color gris oscuro –del mismo tono que el abrigo– y una bufanda azul rey que en sus palabras hacía juego con sus ojos. Saliendo de la tienda se arregló, se hizo una media cola y en el intento se bajó algo de cabello del lado izquierdo de la cara con la intención de tapar la venda que le cubría el rostro, se puso el abrigo, se acomodó la bufanda y al final la boina. Siempre era así, tenía que ir muy bien arreglado a ver su a su madre al lago Baikal, antes de ir a Japón. Ese mismo día abordó el Transiberiano y el vagón en el que viajaba iba medio vacío, algo muy poco común pues este medio de transporte tiene mucha demanda, lo que le facilitó más las cosas a Hyoga pues no soporta tanto el bullicio y la aglomeración de la gente. Iba leyendo tranquilo cuando en la estación de Ekaterimburgo abordaron más pasajeros y entre ellos una joven que llevaba casi todo el rostro cubierto con una larga y gruesa bufanda, en ese momento no le tomó importancia pero cuando vio que ella lo observaba mucho, empezó a incomodarle un poco, sobre todo porque aun faltaba un día para llegar a la estación del lago Baikal. Pasó el tiempo y sin mayores contratiempos llegaron a la estación del ojo azul de Siberia, para sorpresa del Cisne, la joven envuelta –como le había llamado– también iba a bajar ahí, permanecerían sólo dos horas así que tenía que darse prisa.

El frío temple del aire hacía que le doliera el corazón, estar ahí de nuevo aún le provocaba sentimientos que involuntariamente se colaban de entre sus recuerdos. Las imágenes que cruzaban su mirada con los rayos de la luz de la luna iban formando memorias en la conciencia del joven. Podría pasar horas ahí y perderse entre la blanca perfección de la nieve. Tan pura y tan hermosa, como el recuerdo que lo mantenía entrañablemente unido a ese lugar. Hyoga caminó hasta la orilla del lago y después de un suspiro, pudo decir lo que le estaba atravesando el pecho…  
>-Madre… - Soltó a media voz quitándose la boina.<br>Le susurró al oído de la suave brisa, quién le devolvió con indiferencia el mismo sentimiento de soledad que expresaba su mirada. ¿Qué consuelo podía esperar? Ese rosario no le iba a dar la respuesta por más que lo sujetara entre sus manos, sino lo había hecho en todos esos años, menos ahora, ya no tenía caso. No importaba cuántas veces lo haya hecho siempre le era difícil ir a ese lugar.  
>- Te he extrañado mucho...<br>El cristal líquido que corría por su rostro, bajando desde sus ojos, traicionó a su voluntad y a su deseo de mantenerse firme. Pero, es que ante ella no podía. Escudaba a su corazón delante de cualquier persona pero ¿de qué le servía ahí, en ese instante? ¿para qué protegerse de la única persona en la que tenía la libertad de refugiarse? ¿para qué montar la guardia? Aunque fueran sólo pedazos de hielo, no importaba, él sentía su presencia. No supo cuándo fue que su voz se quebró al momento en que cayó de rodillas al suelo queriendo reclamarle a la vida lo cruel que había sido el destino, sin embargo el hielo no tenía la culpa de la estrella que había trazado su camino. Prometió no volver a reprochárselos pero, la frustración es un sentimiento humano, que ni Dios ni Atena misma podían quitarle, sólo él.  
>Para cuando se dio cuenta ya se encontraba acostado boca abajo, entrelazó sus manos para apoyar su cabeza encima de ellas y fijó su mirada en algún punto del horizonte. Por un momento el viento calló desapareciendo su presencia, dejando que se escuchara el infinito silencio y la quietud de los hielos perpetuos. Con los ojos entrecerrados y sin querer perder la conciencia, el cansancio se apoderó del cuerpo de Hyoga, aprisionándolo en un estado de ligera y progresiva inconsciencia. La aurora boreal surgió de entre la niebla que ocupaba su vista. Le parecía increíble que aún y cuando había pasado varios años de su vida en ese lugar, jamás se detuvo a admirarla. Permaneció en silencio respetando la voluntad del viento, disfrutando de aquél espectáculo acompañado de la luz de la luna. Era tanta la quietud de la escena que le parecía mentira.<br>.Una figura, desvaneció la atención que el joven tenía puesta en la aurora. Se acercaba cada vez más a él, quiso ponerse en pie pero algo lo mantenía sujeto al suelo, no podía moverse.  
>-¿Estás bien? –alcanzó a escuchar a lo lejos pero no pudo distinguir a la dueña de esa hermosa voz.<br>-S-sí, estoy bien –respondió tratando de incorporarse y cuando estuvo de pie buscó con la mirada y se encontró con una imagen casi angelical. La joven que lo había interrogado era bellísima, tenía la piel blanca con tonos rosados, sus ojos eran grandes y destellaban con el reflejo de la luna, su cabello largo y ondulado como el caudal del río Lena, y la figura que dejaba ver su abrigo era todo un poema pero nada como la apariencia de terciopelo de sus labios rojos. De pronto el Cisne se sintió abrumado por tanta perfección en una sola persona.  
>-Perdón, creo que te interrumpí… ya me voy sólo vine a dejar esto aquí.<br>Se refería a una pequeña cajita que llevaba en sus manos, se acercó a la orilla del lago y al abrirla dejó caer al agua las cenizas que contenía. A Hyoga le intrigó lo que estaba haciendo así que decidió acercarse hasta donde ella se encontraba.  
>-No me interrumpes –le dijo mientras buscaba su mirada- pero ahora parece que yo a ti sí.<br>Ella sonrió y al fijar su mirada en los ojos del Cisne se percató de que lo que esa noche había hecho el destino era más que una simple casualidad. Su mirada, su voz, sus movimientos, sus gestos, tenía que ser él y de pronto se llenó de una inmensa alegría y de otra emoción que no pudo identificar, Hyoga lo notó y siguió con atención cada movimiento que la joven hacía.  
>-Mira si es pequeño el mundo… y Siberia resultaría ser una aldea… -el santo de hielo sintió la sorpresa en sus palabras y muy intrigado se atrevió a preguntar<br>-¿Nos conocemos?  
>Ella tardó en responder, se quedó observándolo y con cada mirada que cruzaban se sonrojaba y a pesar de que fueron sólo segundos registró cada detalle de él, incluyendo el hermoso color azul de sus ojos.<br>-Sí, creo yo. Eres mi novio… o al menos eso dijeron las enfermeras del hospital en el que estuve hace días.  
>-¿Entonces tu eres…?<br>-Yo soy la paciente impaciente que no te esperó, eres justo como te describieron, te quise reconocer pero la boina me hacía dudar.  
>-Oh vaya, perdona mi atrevimiento pero, quería saber cómo estabas y no me lo iban a decir a menos de que fuera algo tuyo.<br>-No te preocupes y entiendo que no me reconozcas sin estar envuelta en vendas. Y perdóname, te quería esperar pero no podía retrasar más mi viaje.  
>-Sin querer, me enteré de que ibas a un velorio.<br>-Sí, murió uno de mis seres más queridos y tenía que reunirme de nuevo con él y cumplirle la promesa de regar sus cenizas aquí.  
>-Lo siento mucho.<br>Habló el Cisne mientras seguía perdido en la mirada de aquella joven, había algo que le resultaba familiar y no era por el hecho de haberse encontrado recientemente. Hyoga se preguntaba por qué su corazón estaba tan agitado y ansioso.  
>-¿Hablas de tu padre? –alcanzó a decir.<br>-No, nunca lo conocí. Te hablo de mi perro, Toby.  
>Y ese nombre resonó en la memoria del santo de Atena, tanto que hasta logró que le doliera la cabeza y poco a poco logró sacar de sus recuerdos pedazos de un pasado que había quedado sepultado entre tantos sentimientos.<br>-¿No te acuerdas de mí, pequeño Hyoga?  
>Fue entonces cuando el Cisne, turbado ya de tantas emociones, llevó sus manos a la cabeza y recorrió con ellas su cabello, respiró profundamente y exhalo muy despacio como queriendo aliviar el repentino dolor de pecho que le pegó, pero no era de tristeza sino de algo que se le parecía mucho a la alegría. Hyoga volvió la mirada a su rostro y ella le regaló una tierna sonrisa que terminó de partirle el alma, ya no pudo más y avanzó hasta donde se encontraba, con mucha timidez y poco a poco fue entrelazando sus manos con las de ella hasta sujetarlas por completo. Ahí estaba de nuevo esa sensación tan cálida y ese sentimiento tan extraño y bello que le provocaba estar cerca del umbral de su mirada que en esa ocasión logró dejarlo sin aliento.<br>-Katia…–Apenas si pudo hablar de la emoción que lo estaba invadiendo por dentro-¿Cómo pude olvidar lo hermosa que es tu mirada? No me lo puedo perdonar.  
>Y así, con esa declaración, hizo que el corazón de su antigua amiga cayera derretido en medio de tanto frío.<br>-Hyoga, te he extrañado mucho…  
>En ese momento, no hubo poder humano que le detuviera el impulso de abrazarla, el Cisne estaba extasiado dentro de una emoción que nunca había sentido y que Katia también compartía. Y así, fundidos en un abrazo, fue como de entre los dos empezaron a correr las lágrimas que se revelaban ante los primeros destellos del astro rey rayando el horizonte.<p>

Había llegado un nuevo día, una nueva vida.


End file.
